The Martyrs of Eleven
by mellarkarry
Summary: Now they didn't just have one martyr to fight for; they had two.


**This is a one-shot that I've written as a birthday present for my Tumblr BFF Laura (Nightlock-Rebellion) so I hope you guys like it (:**

**Also, for those who read my stories, I have the biggest writer's block. I haven't updated in months, and I'm really, really sorry. I will try my very best to get a chapter out of my pee-brain.. **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games aren't mine; never was, never will be.**

**xxx**

_**The Martyrs of Eleven**_

"Get on with your work, Alder!"

The man nodded and kept his head down, and continued cutting the grass of the field. It was harvest time, and that was when the sun was at its hottest time and would beat down on his back, and that was when the Peacekeepers got 10 times stricter and crueler than they already were and working hours were longer. But times like these made him work even harder; made him more determined to do whatever he could so his family wouldn't end up like him.

He didn't have a family of his own, but he had a younger brother and his children. They were happily married and bore healthy children. They were his family.

He was closest to his younger brother's 6 daughters: Rue, Jasmine, Delia, Camellia, Linnea and Lilac. It was hard for his brother and sister-in-law to feed 8 mouths including their own, so Alder took it upon himself to give them half of his pay and use it for whatever they needed it for.

He was especially close to the oldest child, Rue. After work, Rue would sometimes take some of the grass and weave them into bracelets or necklaces, and bring them home to her sisters. Since they couldn't afford actual jewelry, the grass bracelets were the nicest piece of accessory they had.

As he heard the mockingjay's song ringing out in the fields over the sunset, he bent back and sighed, relieved that it was finally time to go home.

It was a 3 mile walk back to his house, and that was when he did most of his thinking. And today, he thought about the conversation he had with Rue this morning.

"_Uncle Alder?"_

"_Yes, Rue?"_

_Rue hesitated slightly as she said, "My first Reaping is tomorrow. What will happen if I get chosen?"_

_This was the one topic Alder hated talking about. His rage for the Capitol and President Snow would go out of hand and would result in beatings, which was why avoided talking about those… things. _

_So he took a deep breath and said in the most cheerful voice he could muster, "You won't get picked, Ruella. It's your first year. Besides, there are thousands of other kids who have the same chance of getting picked as you do." He smiled softly at her and gave her a reassuring hug. "It'll be alright, Rue. You'll be fine."_

The next morning, he showered and got ready to head to the Justice Building, where the whole population of District 11 would be, where 2 children would have their lives torn apart for the entertainment of one man.

_Rue will be all right. She won't get picked. She'll be safe._

It was quite ironic when life decided to go against everything he said.

When Rue was reaped, he felt his heart stop beating.

_Someone volunteer!_

He wanted to yell and scream, but he knew he couldn't. So he kept his face blank and kept the tears at bay.

_Not now, Alder. Not now._

He watched them come out of the visiting room. The children came out with tear stained cheeks while the adults tried their best to not break down in front of their children. Little Lilac and Linnea were wailing in their mother's shoulder as she carried them. Jasmine, Delia and Camellia clutched their father's arms and sobbed quietly. That image alone was enough to make Alder let a tear slip. But he wiped it away roughly and willed himself to hold together for a bit longer.

When he went in the room, Rue was sitting on the velvet sofa with red eyes. She looked up at him and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly and felt his shirt get wet as she cried.

"Don't cry, Rue."

Rue sobbed even harder and whispered, "I'm so scared. I don't know if… if… I can do this…"

Alder felt a lone tear fall unto her head as he said, "You're strong, Ruella. You can make it home. You've just got to believe in yourself. Use whatever skills you have and learn new ones. You're smart and agile. You can do it. You've got the same chance as everybody else in the Arena."

He held her at arm length and knelt down.

"Make it back to us, okay? Come home to us."

Rue nodded and wiped her tears. "I'll try."

Alder looked at his hand and noticed the woven grass bracelet. He slid it off and placed it in her hand.

"Take this as a token. It'll remind you of Mama, Papa and me."

Rue nodded before bursting into tears again. He hugged her once more before a Peacekeeper came in the room.

"Time's up."

Alder looked at Rue one last time and just before the doors closed, he yelled: "Be safe, Rue! We love you…"

And the doors shut.

xxx

When he watched Rue die under the hands of the boy from District 1, the whole house went eerily quiet for a while. Then suddenly, his brother stormed out of the house with his wife trailing behind him. Poppy and Lilac burst into tears in front of him while Jasmine and Delia tried comforting them while crying.

Alder didn't know what to do or say. So he walked out into the backyard of the house, where it was just dead and barren ground.

He fell onto the ground and sobbed. He curled into a fetal position and screamed until his throat felt raw.

That night, they mourned over the death of Rue and let the sad song of the mockingjays ring out in the silent district.

xxx

"Welcome, citizens of District Eleven! It is the time of the year when we are graced with the Victor of the annual Hunger Games into our home. Please welcome, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

When they came on stage, Alder couldn't help but gulp. It suddenly hit him that Katniss was the last person to see Rue laugh, to see her smile and was the one that held her hand as the whole of Panem watched as the life slipped out of her little body. It was too much of a burden for a girl like her to carry; a burden that _nobody_ should carry.

Alder applauded loudly, but only half-heartedly. He didn't blame Katniss for the death of Rue, but it was difficult to face the girl who could've saved your niece.

He zoned out at the moment the boy started speaking, but he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the words, "It can no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives."

Nobody knew how to react. This was the first time this has ever happened. Alder scratched his head, confused. He was pretty sure that this was illegal.

Then the mayor stepped forward to present them both with a plaque, probably trying to cover up the scene. But just before the ceremony ended, he noticed that Katniss' face was focused on someone or something. He tiptoed slightly and glanced to the general direction, and saw that Katniss was staring at Jasmine. Maybe it was the fact that Jasmine looked so similar to Rue that they could've passed for identical twins, or it was because Jasmine was staring back.

Just as the mayor was going to usher them out, Katniss stumbled forward and yelled,

"Wait!"

Everybody paused.

"Wait, please."

She gulped and spoke loudly. "I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven," said Katniss. "I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that."

They were all silent, all holding their breath. Everybody knew that this was a stupid move; this was not a smart thing to do, _especially _in times like these, when Eleven had more than enough reasons to rebel. Katniss Everdeen was only fanning the flames.

"But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim." She looked unable to carry on. "Thank you for your children." She raised her chin to address the crowd. "And thank you all for the bread."

The silence was so heavy it weighed down on their shoulders.

Alder felt he needed to do something, to show his respect for this Katniss and his beloved niece. So he whistled the four-note tune, the one that represented that it was time to go home, and the one that was Rue's way of telling everybody that she was safe, both in the arena and the orchards.

By the end of the tune, he locked his eyes on her grey ones and pressed his three fingers to his chapped lips and raised it out to her.

And that was their signal.

Almost in unison, the rest of Eleven did the same gesture.

The mayor quickly took over and frantically shooed the Victors away from the stage.

Alder heard the rustling of footsteps nearing him, and he knew that he could not escape the inevitable.

The Peacekeepers yanked him up and dragged him onto the foot of the stage, forced him down and pushed the gun against his right temple. They made sure everybody was looking before pulling the trigger that ended his life.

That was all they needed. Now Eleven didn't just have one martyr to fight for; they had two.


End file.
